Ready for the Next Stage?
by SimplyAddicted2
Summary: Naruto plus unknown green liquid plus green tea plus Sasuke plus frilly apron dress equals S E C R E T ! Sasuke what are you thinking of?


**AN: Please understand that this was my first time writing a story and actuallly finishing it. Also, I wrote this a year ago. I just couldn't find it until yesterday. WARNING! This is SHOUNEN AI and SASUNARU! If you are homophobic, please kindly use the back button that will serve as your exit. Thank you for reading!**

**Ready for the Next Stage?**

Fate, it is the scariest thing man has ever known. No one can ever say what could happen. Fate has always played with the lives of people by twisting it. It could make your life hell or heaven. Now, our favorite blonde is sure that Fate is evil. Let's just say Naruto got into a huge mess he himself created as usual.

It all started the morning before today when Naruto was on his way to his team's meeting place. A strange shop caught the teen's attention. Due to curiosity, Naruto went in to take a look. He saw odd stuff like small bottles with different colors each. Then out of nowhere, a person in black with a hood covering her whole face except her wrinkly mouth appeared before Naruto in a pool of smoke. "May I help you, young boy?" the old lady said with an eerie smile.

"Nothing really. I was just looking around," Naruto said bluntly.

"Oh really? You know, there's always a reason. It' must be fate, boy. You need something from here."

"No, I really don't ne-"

"Give me your hand."

Naruto just simply followed scared. Who wouldn't when you have this creepy old lady is talking to you? The old lady then examined his hand.

"Young boy, I think I know what you want," the old lady said.

"What is it?" Naruto said gulping.

"You have a very close friend who never showed any emotion except anger or annoyance."

"That's true! But what about him?"

"You want to help him as your payback for everything he has done for you but you can't because you don't know how and that you try to be careful because you might show him your feelings."

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!"Naruto said blushing.

Oh really?" the old lady said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay, it is true but how did you know all of that?"

The old lady didn't answer his question but said, "I know exactly what you need to be able to do the first step in knowing how you can help him." She then went to a shelf to search for something. She was sliding her fingers on the bottles displayed while mumbling something. After a few minutes which felt like hours to Naruto, she stopped on certain bottle with green fluid and got it then went back to Naruto. She gave it to him with a huge smile. "Here you go! Since you're my first customer, this one's free."

"Thank you, really, but what does this do?"

Again she didn't give an answer but said, "It makes people show what really feel. Now go! Shoo! Let him drink at least most of the bottle and remember it only lasts for a week!" The old lady is now pushing Naruto out of the shop.

"W-Wait! Is this safe?"Naruto said but when he looked back, the shop was nowhere to be found. Of course, our loveable idiot just shrugged it off and happily skipped to the meeting place.

Their meeting went on like any other day; them shouting at Kakashi for his lateness; Naruto and Sasuke fighting over who is better.

After training, Naruto and Sasuke were heading home. Naruto was temporarily living in Sasuke's house… ehem… I mean mansion due to certain reasons. Certain reasons like some certain people trashed a certain apartment that was owned by a certain blonde. Yes it's sad but Sasuke didn't do it because of pity but because he was forced to. Iruka wasn't available at that time. The reason is unknown but it somehow has to something to do with a white haired man. Plus, he's the only one in the team who has a freaking huge house… um… a mansion for short.

The walk there was silent. They were just walking side by side not saying a single word. It's quite awkward. Naruto has never ever been this quiet. Who could blame him? He was trying his best to think of a way for Sasuke to drink the bottle. And we all know how hard that is for our adorable blonde.

"Dobe, are you just going to stand there because if you are I'll be closing the door now," Sasuke said while holding the door open with an annoyed face.

"Huh? Oh… Hey! I am. I was just… um…" Naruto said trying to make up an excuse. He was just still thinking of a way for Sasuke to drink the damn bottle.

Sasukewho has his back turned noticed the blonde having a hard time. "Never mind, Dobe. I'm just surprised that you're capable of shutting up," he said turning his head that has a smirk plastered on his face to Naruto. He then just walked to the living room.

"Hey, I could if I wanted to, Teme!" Naruto said stomping his feet as he entered the mansion. He immediately went to the kitchen to get food. While he was going to approach the refrigerator, a paper bag on the counter caught the teen's eye. "Hey, Teme, what's this paper bag for?" he shouted so that Sasuke could hear him from the living room where he was watching TV.

"A present from a neighbor. It's green tea. Make me some," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you make for yourself?"Naruto said angrily.

"You make it, Dobe. You're living in my house so practically whatever I say is followed no matter what."

"Argh!" Naruto said while ripping the bag open. 'Why can't he make it himself? I still have to think on how he will drink this stinking GREEN fluid that the old lady gave me and he ordering me to make him his GREEN tea? Wait… I could just put the green liquid in his tea and he'll never notice it because they're both green! I'm a genius!' he thought. After a few minutes, Naruto came to the living room with a tray and found Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"What took you so long, Dobe?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Che, Teme!" Naruto said impatiently.

Sasuke drank his tea and finished it. Suddenly he felt dizzy and everything is a blur. Then it went black. All he could hear is Naruto's voice.

"Teme? Teemmee? Sasuke! Sasuke! WAKE UP, SASUKE! WAKE UP!"

After a 2 hours, Sasuke finally woke up lying on the couch where he was sitting before. He then sat up.

"Wait, Sasuke! Don't sit up yet!" Naruto said gently pushing Sasuke down but Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"What the hell did you put on… the… drink… dobe…" the voice of the blushing Sasuke trailed off when he looked up and was greeted with the view of seeing the blonde wearing a pink apron with pink frillings. "… hott…"

"What?" Naruto said blushing because of the stare the Uchiha was giving him. "I-I'll just get your meal that I coo-"Naruto was cut off when Sasuke pulled him down. Now, he was sitting on his lap facing him and legs on each side. Naruto is blushing so much that he looked like a tomato. "Wha-What are you do-" He again was cut off but, now, by a very passionate kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto doesn't know what's happening but he just suddenly felt the urge to close his eyes and return the kiss. Sasuke was quite surprised that Naruto was returning it. Then a smirk was placed on his lips. He nibbled Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance and Naruto allowed it. The second Naruto did it, Sasuke charged in his tongue licking the mouth of Naruto. They were fighting for dominance but Sasuke won, of course.

After minutes, they parted placing their foreheads together and panting for air. Naruto was doing a death grip on Sasuke's shirt. Rememberingwhat he just did, he blushed furiously. Oh how much Sasuke wanted him. How could he resist? Naruto in a tight apron was more than enough for him but now he was panting heavily AND blushing really hard AND his eyes were slightly closed. This was a really turn on for him. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips and he bent forward beside Naruto's ear. _**"Ready for the next stage?"**_


End file.
